The prior art provides several games or toy devices for simulating and testing the driving or guidance skills of a user. An example of such a device is disclosed in Weir, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,822. This device utilizes an endless belt having various image forming elements positioned thereon. A light source that is capable of lateral movement forms images of the image forming elements on a screen thereby simulating a driving environment.
Another device that employs an endless belt may be found in Javna, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,855. This device comprises an adjustably movable toy airplane that is positioned above an endless belt that simulates a flight path.
Other devices such as that disclosed in Poynter U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,457 and Oback U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,323 disclose games or toys having travel paths along which toy vehicles are manipulated using movable magnets located beneath the travel paths.